Marca de Ayuda
by CrixArtist
Summary: Luego de pasar todo un dia en el cuerpo de un dragon, Artha se prepara para su entrevista con las Scout de la Academia al dia siguiente. Kitt le ofrece un poco de ayuda, y Lance sera testigo de eso...


**_Esto vendría después del capitulo The Changelings_**

-Jaja, bien hecho, Beau.- rió Artha luego de ver al pobre Parmen caer desmayado de un bien susto.- Hoy fue un día largo y bastante loco. Sera mejor que vayamos a descansar. Mañana vendrá la Scout de la Academia para hacer esa entrevista de nuevo y no quiero hacer mas tonterías. Creo que ya se ha llevado una mala impresión hoy...

El dragón rió al recordar el incidente del "resfriado". Artha solo negó con la cabeza. Lo llevó a su establo, concluyendo así con sus responsabilidades por ese día. Adentro, todos estaban ya dormidos, o al menos eso es lo que creía el.

Se quedo afuera del lugar, a tomar un poco de aire fresco y pensar un poco que lo que respondería en la entrevista. La academia lo era todo para el ahora. Con lápiz y papel comenzó a hacer una lista de cosas que si y no debía hacer o decir para que todo saliera perfecto.

-Si sigues pensando tanto, tu cerebro explotará, Chico del Establo...- escuchó decir a una voz femenina. Artha volteó y vió a Kitt caminar hacia el.

-¿No deberías estar dormida ya?- preguntó confundido.

-¿No deberías estarlo tu también?- replicó ella.

-Buen punto.- se rindió mientras ella se sentaba a su lado en el suelo.

-Veamos que tenemos aqui...- dijo la muchacha de cabello turquesa tomando la hoja de papel del chico.

-Puedes ahorrarte tus bromas.- pidió Artha suponiendo ya lo que diría ella al terminar de leer.

-¿Te parece acaso que "diseñar video juegos" sea una habilidad que la Academia tome en cuenta?- comentó extrañada señalando la frase en la lista de "SI".

-¿Qué acabo de decir?

-Artha...

-Esta bien, esta bien. Es que me quedé sin que escribir.

-¿Estás bromeando? Puedes hacer muchas cosas.

-No. El Dragon Booster es quien tiene habilidades de combate y destreza con los dragones. Si dijera que se hacer alguna de esas cosas, me delataría.

-No hablo de los talentos del Dragon Booster, hablo de los talentos de Artha Penn.

-¿Y que talentos tiene Artha Penn...? es decir, ¿yo?- preguntó el chico.

-Eres bueno para convencer a las personas de hacer lo correcto, para tomar la mejor decisión en las situaciones mas extremas y para mantener la esperanza en las personas cercanas a ti.- dijo Kitt con clara sinceridad.

-¿De verdad lo crees?- comentó Artha bostezando un poco.

-Si. ¿Y sabes que mas creo?

-¿Que?

-Que deberías ir a dormir ahora mismo.- respondió ella poniéndose de pie para entrar.

-¿Dormir? Neh.- El corredor de dragones era necio.- Estaré bien.

-Si no duermes, estarás cansado mañana. Y no quiero ni pensar en lo que harás en tu entrevista.

-De acuerdo...- Regañado como a un niño pequeño, Artha entro con ella y la acompañó hasta su habitación.- Por cierto, gracias por ayudarme.

-No fue nada.- Ella sonrió mientras abría la puerta.- Ahora, descansa bien, a ver si así logras reponer la impresión que diste hoy a la Scout acerca de ti.- Artha rió un poco. De repente sintió que una mano tiraba de uno de sus hombros. Kitt lo hizo inclinarse a su altura para plasmar un suave beso en su frente. Luego entro a su cuarto y cerro la puerta, antes de ser cuestionada por su acción.

Artha se dirigió a su alcoba, aun distraído por lo que recién sucedió, cuando choco con Lance en el pasillo de camino. Este traía consigo un vaso de agua, por lo que se podía saber que venia de la cocina.

-Ten cuidado, renacuajo.- En vez de responder al insulto, el niño se le quedo viendo fijamente y comenzó a reír.- ¿Que sucede contigo?

-Había oído de un tercer ojo ubicado en la frente, pero jamas de una segunda boca allí.- respondió entre risas señalando su cabeza. Artha coloco su mano en el lugar y luego la observo. Entre sus dedos pudo distinguir una ligera mancha color rosa con pequeños brillos. Esta debía ser de una marca dejada por el labial de Kitt.- ¿Que es eso?- insistió su hermano menor.

-Cuando crezcas, lo entenderas...- dijo cubriendose la frente y apurando el paso, evitando mirar a Lance.

-Pfff..., adolescentes...

**_Hola! Este es mi primer fic de Dragon Booster. Me disculpo si cometí algún error en los detalles. Cuando la serie fue transmitida, yo era algo pequeña. Así que solo conozco la versión en ingles, la cual comencé a ver hace un año._**

**_De todas formas, si saben de algo que me falto o que puse mal, les agardecería si me lo hicieran saber._**

**_Mil gracias a Silvanna Nightlight por ayudarme. De verdad que no tenia ni idea de esas traducciones :D_**


End file.
